Because You're Worth It
by Pasts-Hormony2
Summary: Van Pelt is kidnapped and a sad turn of events may bring out two favorite agents together more.What lengths will Rigsby go to show her love? Newly done.
1. Love CAN Get You There

This is my first Mentalist fanfic so, please review if you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I wish I had a Patrick….tears…..

Because You're Worth It

Van Pelt pov.

I woke to darkness. Lights above me flickered, casting dim shadows across the room. Every inch of me ached and I groaned. The nights events came back to me.

_I was walking out if the CBI building. A breeze caressed my skin and tousled my hair. I closed my eyes briefly then opened them in shock when a pin hit my arm. I gasped and saw a man with a needle standing next to me. Everything around me spun and I felt tire, like I was floating. "You killed him! Now you'll pay!" The man whispered angrily in my ear. I felt myself being shoved into a car. 'Dear God, help me!' I pleaded drowsily in my brain. Then I fell into a painful sleep. _

_The first time I woke, the man was standing over me and wrapped my arms around my knees. "So, you're finally awake Agent Van Pelt." The man said. My lip trembled and tears silently slid down my face. The man got to my height and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Miss Grace, it will only hurt a lot. And I'll make sure it's pure agony for you." He said with a wicked smirk. It clicked in my brain, what he was going to do. "Please. Pl-please. No." I muttered groggily and tried to move away. The man's grip on my shoulder was tight and I bit my lip. My eyes were overflowing with salty tears. "You deserve this! You killed my brother! He was innocent!" The man shouted angrily. "Who are you?" I asked as I forced myself awake. "You know sure as hell who I am." He said and ripped my shirt off me. I covered my chest with my arms. I had never been with a man. When I was fourteen I made a vow to wait until I was married. My family was a good Christian family and they expected me to the vow. But, I thought it was the right thing to do. "You're a shy one. Don't worry, you'll be dead soon." I cringed and covered my exposed body. I wasn't afraid to die; but what was coming before terrified me. _

I remembered how every inch of me was defiled by him. The cross around my neck burned. My eyes stung as they darted around frantically. Why wasn't I dead? He said I would die soon! But I was alive and shallowly. Nobody knew where I was. There was no hope for me. I would die under the hand of a merciless fiend.

Rigsby pov.

I sighed, stood, and stretched my arms out. I had been sitting and typing for three hours, attempting to finishing documenting our previous case. I looked over to Van Pelt's desk and saw that she wasn't there. That's weird, she usually stayed until seven; it was only six. "Worried about Van Pelt?" Jane asked. I turned to see Jane lying on the couch as usual with a calm expression on his face. "No!" I defended quickly.

"Liar." Jane murmured not opening his eyes with a grin across his face.

"Fine, I am worried." I grumbled and walked to the faculty room. Jane followed, "Lisbon told me she went out to get lunch." "That would have been seven hours!" Jane shrugged but I saw amusement in his eyes. "You should just tell her." Jane said with a knowing smile. I growled and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Jane put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and left the room. I headed towards Lisbon's office and knocked on her door. I heard a muffled 'Come in.' so I opened the door. "Have you seen Van Pelt around?" I asked anxiously. Grace always called or came back after being out. "No. she went out at about eleven. She hasn't called either.I called her but there was no answer. After that I guessed that she probably went home." Lisbon trailed off. I nodded and turned, clicking the door shut behind me.

I sat back down at my desk. My phone, which was in the corner of my desk, tempted me. I sighed and grabbed the phone. I stood to go outside where there was good reception. I dialed and heard the phone ring. "H-hello?" I heard. It was Grace. "It's Rigsby. I'm sorry did I wake you…?" I asked. It was just good to hear her voice. Moments ago I worried something was wrong. "Rigsby! O-oh thank God!" Grace muttered quietly. "Are you okay?" "No." She sobbed. My eyes widened. "Van Pelt, what happened?" I demanded. "S-someone drugged me and…I have no idea where I am." Grace's voice broke and I could almost _see_ the tears rolling down her face. "Do you know who it was?" "No. He says I k-killed his brother." I sucked in air through my teeth. Van Pelt had shot down four people. "I'll figure out who it is." I vowed. "Hey! Who are you talking to?" I heard someone shout. "Van Pelt," I urged, "I'll find you." "I'll kill you!" Someone shouted. Then the phone line went dead.

I cursed loudly and ran back into the CBI building. I chucked my phone at Cho who caught it. "Trace the last call." I stormed into Lisbon's office without knocking. I saw our unit's boss talking to Lisbon but, I didn't care. "Rigsby.." She saw the anxious and infuriated look on my face. "Excuse me." Lisbon said to our boss. "I called her. She answered. Someone drugged her and took her." Lisbon's eyes were wide. My teeth clenched and un-clenched in rage. The woman who I loved so much already could be dead and I wouldn't know for quite a while. All I wanted was for her to be back and safe. "Who's gone?" Our boss asked not wanting to be out of the conversation. "Agent Grace Van Pelt has been kidnapped." Lisbon said and moved towards me. "Is Cho tracing your last call?" I nodded and went to my desk.

CBI search was up and I typed in 'Grace Van Pelt'. There was personal information and work info. I clicked 'work' and saw all the cases listed that Van Pelt had been involved in. I narrowed it down to four where she used a gun. Only one of the persons was male. And, only one of them had any living relatives. Marklin Johns was the man. I knew it. He had been arrested twice for attempted murder and once more for drugs.

"Boss." I called.

Lisbon came over. "This is him. I know it is. Van Pelt told me that the man said she killed his brother. Marklin Johns is it." I said in a sure voice. I'd find him. I'd kill him and I'd keep Grace safe. "Are you sure?" Lisbon asked. "Yes dammit!" I shouted. I usually never snapped at my boss; she was intimidating. "I've got it! 1960 Weslin Lane, Ca borough 5!" I jumped up and grabbed the address from Cho. "Rigsby! We don't know if it's a trap!" Lisbon said sternly grabbing my arm. I shrugged out of her grasp. "I don't care." Lisbon groaned and grabbed her coat and Cho stood to follow. "We'll follow him." I heard Lisbon say. "Jane come on." Lisbon ordered. I ran down the stairs and into my car. The address ran through my head as I turned the car on and forced it to eighty. 'She's alive.' I forced myself to say it.

She just had to be.

1957 Weslin Lane. I revved the car and raced it to a large warehouse. Breaks slammed and tires spun. I grabbed my gun off the passenger seat and put it into it's holster. Shouting was heard and screams. Her screams. I found the door and snuck in. Van Pelt was shackled to a wall. She was covered in crimson blood. I blinked; she was completely naked except for a grey wrap that covered her chest and thighs. Cuts oozing with red liquid covered her legs and arms. "Oh God." I muttered. I watched delicate tears rain down her pale cheeks. "Remember, you deserve this." A man murmured. He stood with a knife in his hands. When he turned I recognized it to be Marklin Johns. Johns' knife positioned at Van Pelt's throat. I saw her lip tremble and Marklin spoke. "Die! You deserve to!"

Puh-leeze review!


	2. Saving Grace

Chapter 2

Van Pelt pov.

When Rigsby called me, it gave me hope that maybe he would find me. But, what would he think of me? I had been destroyed; raped. I hated it.

Once the man heard me on the phone he forced me to stand then bound me to a wall. I groaned; bruises covered every inch of me. Sweat sheathed over me and I felt tired; my eyelids drooping. Out of the corner of my darting eyes I saw the man pull a knife out of his pocket. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling; that was what he wanted to see, me in pain. The knife slowly dragged across my thigh leaving a trail of blood. He continued to cut my legs up and I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"Does it hurt Grace?" He said maliciously.

I said nothing so he dug the knife into my leg. I cried out in pain; unable to stop myself. The man laughed to himself and pulled the knife out. My arms were then scored.

"I'm gonna make sure you die real slow." The man murmured to me and sliced my shoulder to collarbone.

The knife moved to my throat and I knew it was the end of me. He'd let me bleed to death. The knife pushed against my throat and I winced. Then, I heard a gunshot. My eyes widened but I couldn't see anything well; it was all blurred. The knife clattered to the ground with a plunk.

"Van Pelt! Can you hear me Grace?!" I knew that voice.

Rigsby.

I groaned and heard footsteps running towards me. Hands touched my shoulder carefully and undid my ties. I could trust these hands. I knew Rigsby wouldn't hurt me. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. My head lolled to his shoulder and, right now I didn't care.

"I won't hurt you; let it all out." Rigsby whispered softly.

I felt tears roll down my face and sting the cuts on my cheeks. I heard a car drive closer and turn off. Two doors slammed shut and footsteps echoed. "Is she…okay?" It was Lisbon's voice that I recognized. "I think so." Rigsby whispered. "I'll call an ambulance." Everything was a daze. I felt myself sink to the ground in Rigsby's arms. He stroked my face lightly with a towel and got the blood off me. Every inch of me ached and burned. It seemed that no one had noticed the extent of my injuries. Then I heard sirens and voices and I fell out of consciousness.

Rigsby pov.

I found her. She was safe in my arms and Marklin was dead. When I picked her up she felt light to me. Grace's perfect red-honey hair splayed across her face and on my shoulder. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air. I saw how she was holding it all in. There was a battle going on inside her. "I won't hurt you; let it all out." I said. Tears streamed down her face rapidly and it tore me apart.

I longed to stroke her face; kiss her and tell her I love her. But, that would break the trust I had worked so hard to gain. I saw Lisbon's car with Jane next to her and Cho in the back with an annoyed yet worried look on his face.

"Is she…okay?" Lisbon asked worriedly. "

I think so." I muttered.

If she wasn't I would die.

"I'll call an ambulance." Lisbon said and stepped off to the side with her phone in hand. I sunk to the ground against the warehouse wall with Grace's head on my shoulder. "Here." Jane said handing me a towel. I looked and saw an understanding yet worried gaze on his face. I took the towel and carefully wiped Grace's face off with it. She stirred and whimpered lightly.

I broke apart right there. This woman I loved so much was in pain and had been _tortured_ so badly.

Most of the blood had dried leaving red dashes all over her body. I caressed every inch of her visible skin lightly incase any blood was still flowing. Then, it occurred to me. Did Marklin rape her? Grace was barely wearing anything. Or did he just want more skin to cut. _'Oh please let that be it.' _I thought. That would leave her more traumatized over the whole situation.

Sirens bounced off the alley walls. Grace stirred again and opened her eyes. "It's okay." I murmured lightly. Grace nodded lightly and rested her head back on my shoulder. The ambulance parked near us and a group of paramedics jumped out. I stood and took Grace over to the gurney and carefully laid her down. I heard her suck in breath at the contact of herself and the cushions. "I'll be with you." I whispered and got into the ambulance and it drove off to the hospital.


	3. I love Loving You

Hello to my fans and first time readers: I love you all!!!!!!!!!!

Wish I owned this show..... But I don't...........

Chapter 3

Rigsby pov.

I sat next to her while she slept; watching the labored breaths.

Two hour ago doctors had done surgery on her thigh where Grace had been stabbed. The wound had been deep enough that it went through veins and almost sliced an artery.

I looked down at her neck and saw small slices on her collarbone. _'Grace; Poor Grace.'_ I thought.

"Agent Rigsby?" A voice asked.

I turned and saw the doctor who had been taking care of Van Pelt standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I have Miss. Van Pelt's information filled out. We'd like to keep her for about two more days just to make sure that the veins don't rupture." The doctor murmured lightly.

I nodded and took the clipboard.

Name, birthday, allergies… diagnoses; that was what I was looking for. Severed veins, minor cuts all over body.

I stopped and my eyes widened.

Indications of rape.

My worst fear was true. Not only had that bastard Marklin taken Grace and tortured her, he violated her. That damn sonuva bitch. I now wished I didn't kill him so I could torture him with a knife as he did to Grace.

"Knock, knock." I turned and saw Lisbon, Jane and Cho standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I clenched and unclenched my jaw in anger.

"Did something else happen?" Lisbon asked worriedly.

"He raped her." I growled in rage. Lisbon's eyes widened and Jane looked at Grace pityingly. Cho shifted, seeming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"That damn bastard!" I shouted under my breath. Sure, everyone on my team knew about me loving Van Pelt, but I usually didn't go around presenting it to people. "He paid for what he did. Now he'll rot in hell for all eternity." Jane said in a sure voice.

"Sure as heck he will." I mumbled sitting back into the bedside chair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hours passed and Grace had barely stirred from her much needed sleep. Lisbon was talking to a doctor and Cho and Jane were getting coffee. I sighed and leaned forward to stroke Grace's cheek.

Strands of her red hair had fallen onto her face and I swept it to the side and heard her whimper under my touch.

A few tears trickled down her cheeks and her eyes opened swiftly.

"R-Rigsby?" She mumbled in a feather light voice. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Hey Grace." I watched her face fall and her body shake with violent sobs.

"T-thank y-you." I had never seen Grace weak until now. She was a strong willed, independent woman.

"It's okay Grace, you're safe now." I said as calmly as I could.

"Sweetie! We came as soon as your boss called us."

I turned and saw a woman with short, brown hair running into the room with a terrified look on her face. A man trailed behind her with an equally scared expression. He had messy hair which looked as if it would have been Grace's honey red if it wasn't graying.

"M-mom? Dad?" Grace questioned shakily.

The woman stopped next to her daughter and took her hand lightly. A look of love and care crossed the older woman's face.

"I heard all that he did to you. It's terrible. I wish I could have taken your place. You never deserved any of that." Grace's mother choked as tears brimmed over her eyes.

Tears stained Grace's cheeks and sobs shook her again.

I stood and was about to leave the room. This was a family moment. "Rigsby st-stay please." I heard Grace say quietly.

I thought I heard wrong, but when I saw Grace watching me through teary eyes I turned and walked to the side of her bed.

The older man who was Grace's father eyed me questionably.

"H-he saved my life." Grace mumbled seeing her fathers glances.

Both of her parents' gazes snapped up to look at me.

"We owe you more than you could ever know."

Those were the first words that Grace's father said to me.

Grace's mother bobbed her head swiftly in agreement, tears still falling down her face.

Her father laid a hand on Grace's forehead and leaned down to kiss it lightly.

They obviously cared for Grace more than anything.

I knew that she grew up in a Christian family with a father who coached football. The man looked gentle and loving, not exactly football coach material. It was easy to tell where Grace got her fiery personality; her mother.

"You guys didn't have to come in to see me." Grace said quietly as she sniffed lightly.

"We had to see you Grace." Her father spoke. "We'll always be here for you."

Grace nodded with tears still gleaming in her eyes.

A knock was heard and we all turned and saw a nurse standing at the door with a needle in her hands.

"We just need a little blood to see if there is any more of the drugs in your system." The nurse said quietly as she crossed the room.

Grace nodded and eyed the needle precariously.

The nurse carefully stuck the needle into Grace's arm. We watched as she winced and her breath quickened. She started to tremble in fear and her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't seeing what we saw.

Tears streamed down her face and she cried out.

"Take it out!" I shouted to the nurse. She jumped lightly and spoke.

"I can't yet."

I growled and watched Grace whimper in fear at the pain she was in. Or, was it memories.

Grace had said someone had drugged her. That probably was delivered by needle. And, that was most likely why she was reacting this way to the needle.

The nurse slipped the needle out of Grace's arm and gave me a forgiving glance. I didn't even notice her though; my eyes were on Grace.

Her eyes were closed and tears still trickled. "It's okay Grace." I whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to me terrified.

Grace's parents watched frightened as their child's eyes darted around the room; paranoid.

"Hey, Grace. Look at me. You're safe now, okay?"

Her eyes looked back to me and I saw the ever-present tears come back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for." I said firmly.

Grace breathed in deeply and looked to her parents who weren't used to calming down people after trauma.

Grace's mother's hand moved to her daughters and she squeezed lightly.

"You are safe now sweetie. Nothing can hurt you now."

Grace nodded and her eyelids drooped lower.

"Sleep. You need it." Her father said sternly.

Grace obeyed and closed her eyes. It seemed she fell asleep instantly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, have you always liked my Grace?"

Silence.

I blinked and my brows furrowed.

"Uhmm….. She is a great colleague and friend." I said.

After Grace had fallen asleep her mother had pulled up a chair and kept holding her hand until they were both dozed off. Her father had stayed standing and I was looking out the window to see nothing but the blank grayness of the overcast day.

"Right. You like her more than that. You saved her life." His voice was calm yet demanding.

"I would do that for any of my friends." I stated.

I really didn't feel like talking about my undying love for this man's daughter right now.

"Right son. Do you also comfort your friends like that and stay by their bedside for hours without sleep? Do you watch them with a gaze so soft and careful? I don't think so."

This man seriously was bugging me. All I wanted was to be here for Grace but he was making it hard.

I turned and look him straight in the eyes.

"I love her. Ever since the first day she walked in the unit, I loved her."

It was all the truth.

I _did_ fall in love with her the second I saw her.

I know it sounds cheesy and fake but it was the truth.

Grace was kind and caring. Whenever she worked on cases it was like she gave 100% to the people. She would comfort families that had lost loved ones and she always responded to them with sympathy. They like her.

I admired the way she worked and everything about her.

That admiration turned to love as I watched her work and speak and move.

"Good, take care of her. I know you can."

My eyes widened. What, he _wanted_ me to be with his daughter?

"What?" I blurted.

"You saved her. That itself is proof enough that you can take care of my baby girl." He said with love in his eyes as he watched his daughter sleep.

"She doesn't like me that way. I'm sure of that."

The man snorted and turned to me.

"I think I know my daughter. Ever since the incident when she was sixteen, she has been unsure of men. She just needs time. I can see that she loves you too." He voice was sure.

Silence filled the room. And I asked.

"What happened when she was sixteen?" I asked quietly.

The man sighed and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"She was so excited. We told her she could date this John that she talked about endlessly. We told her to careful and remember the Bible. Grace was a good girl and her mother and I knew she would be responsible.,"

The man paused and looked up to me.

", She had been dating him for about a month when one night she came home with a bleeding arm and tears streaming down her face. Naturally we asked what was wrong and Grace told us that John had gone to a party and was drunk when he came to pick her up.,"

I watched the man's teeth clench and unclench.

", John had taken her to his house and forced her to undress. He almost raped her but she managed to get away. She had stumbled home."

Grace's father's gaze was intent on me. "You have no idea how infuriated I was. I had John put in prison for domestic violence and underage drinking. I slowly watched my baby become depressed. That was when I decided to move from Wyoming to Arizona. I wanted my girl to have a fresh start. Her brother had been happy about the move, John disgusted him too."

The man turned and paced the room. "Grace slowly got better and made a few friends at her new school. Lots of guys asked her out but she always said 'no'. I knew that she would be scarred for a long time."

My fists were tight with rage.

So this wasn't the first time Grace had been in that situation.

That just pissed me off.

This woman I loved had been hurt so many times.

I paced also but stopped when I heard murmurs.

I turned and saw Grace turning on her side.

"No, no please!" I heard.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she thrashed.

I jumped to her side. "Grace, Grace wake up."

The thrashing stopped and Grace opened her watery eyes to look up at me.

"It's okay." I said as I placed my hand on the side of her face. My thumb wiped away her tears and she leaned into my touch.

Whimpers were heard and I fell to my knees beside her.

The tears slowed and I continued to stroke her cheek with my thumb. "It's okay." I repeated quietly.

Grace nodded into my hand and gave me a broken smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." I murmured.

With that I grabbed her free hand and put it to my lips.

I had no idea why I did that but, I did.

Grace blushed lightly which was surprising; I had never seen her blush.

This woman made me weak yet strong.

Press the button.

Reviews are my high so, make me high fans!!!!

-Pasts-Hormony2


	4. Be the One to Save You

Chapter 4

Grace pov.

_I was back with my assailant. He was touching me, defiling me. "No, no please!" I shouted. I felt his hands trailing over my thighs, his knife dragging also. Trails of my blood ran to the ground and pooled there. _

"Grace, Grace wake up!"

_Hands so disgusting and evil….._

My eyes snapped open. Tears were running down my face leaving warm trails.

I saw Rigsby in front of me, his neck bent over my face.

His hand touched my face lightly. "It's okay." He whispered to me.

He wiped away my tears and I leaned into his touch, the gentle touch so unlike my nightmares.

I whimpered and saw Wayne fall to his knees by me.

My tears slowed and he repeated his reassurance.

I smiled sadly. "Thank you." I whispered.

I truly owed him so much. Wayne saved my life and he knew what happened to me yet he still stayed near me.

I remembered back to the day he told me he loved me:

"_Van Pelt." I looked up from my magazine. _

"_Hmmm?" _

"_Grace. Like graceful. Such a pretty name."_

_I looked at him like he had grown three heads. _

"_I love you." _

_I breathed in quickly. _

_It was just the pain medication. I told myself._

_Just the medicine. _

_I gave him my speech on how we couldn't'; I would have to leave as junior agent._

_I looked over and saw he had fallen asleep. _

_I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. _

_That was just the medicine._

Could it have been more than just the drugs?

Could he actually love me?

No, the last man who claimed he loved me tried to rape me. Since then I haven't trusted a man in a romantic relationship.

"Anytime." Wayne whispered. He removed his hand from my face and took my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

I felt myself blush; I wasn't used to being treated carefully by a man.

I heard someone clear their throat and saw my dad standing behind Wayne with a small, knowing smile on his face.

"Do you want anything sweetie? I was going to get some food." My father asked quietly.

"No thanks." I answered, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Agent Rigsby?"

That surprised me.

My dad had seemed on-edge near Wayne before I fell asleep. What had happened?

"No thanks."

My dad walked over to the other side of the bed where my mom was asleep. He shook her lightly and her head snapped up.

"Come on sweetie. You should eat something."

My mom stood and looked disoriented for a moment then walked out with my father.

Wayne stood and sat in the chair my mother had been in only moments ago.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked worriedly.

"A little bit." I muttered; my throat sore.

"That's good."

I laid my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

Why were we small-talking? This man, he saved my life. And, maybe he loved me.

Maybe.

If he did, it would be rude of me to keep ignoring him. It would be like in high school where you had a crush on someone and they knew that but disregarded it.

But even if Wayne loved me, I didn't deserve it.

I was worthless; defiled; already used.

Raped.

Tears stung my aching eyes and Wayne noticed.

"What is it?" His voice was slightly panicked. But he hid it well.

I shook my head 'no' and tried to blink back the useless tears.

"Grace, what is it?" Wayne asked. This time his voice was demanding.

"I'm useless; worthless." I choked out.

"No. No you are not." His voice was loud and I jumped slightly causing my thigh rub against the rough bandaging on it.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Grace?!" Wayne shot up and laid his hand on my forehead.

Then I felt something warm on my thigh. I looked down and saw what it was.

Blood.

Red blood quickly flowing from where I had been stabbed.

Wayne ran out the door and shouted for the doctors.

People flooded into my room calling out orders rapidly.

But, I was dozing off; out of consciousness.

Footsteps were heard but I fell out of awareness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I felt a hand in mine and something warm on my forehead.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw my dad standing over me with a relieved look on his face.

My mom stood and almost ran to my bedside.

"We were so afraid to lose you. The doctors said you ruptured an artery. They could barely get you to stop bleeding." She explained.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes filled with tears that poured down my face.

Man, shouldn't I not have any tears left? I had cried so much already; how was there any left?

I felt the pressure on my hand tighten and I looked with blurry vision over to see Wayne watching me.

His eyes told me a story by themselves.

I saw worry and fatigue.

"You should get some sleep." I told him quietly.

"_You _are worried about _me_? You almost died twice this week. I'll get some rest later."

I nearly smiled at the tone in Wayne's voice.

"I don't want you to sick because of me." I whispered.

Wayne shook his head slowly in protest.

"I'll be fine. You just get better."

I nodded and saw my dad looking at us with knowing eyes.

My dad knew what had happened to me when I was sixteen. He knew I rarely trusted a man romantically.

So, why did he keep looking at me with those glances?

Like he would soon lose me to someone.


	5. Awkward Moments Love

Chapter 5

Rigsby pov.

Chapter 5

Rigsby pov.

The doctors wanted to keep Grace for two more days after she ruptured an artery.

I stayed by her side for those four days for most of the time.

Lisbon had told me to go home and sleep on the second day.

I protested but she told me it was an order and that my job was at stake. At that I sighed and left on for five hours.

Today was the day when Grace was being let out and I was worried about her.

She wouldn't be allowed to be in work for three days and not allowed to do anything too strenuous for two months. The doctors said that if Grace did anything too tiring, she would faint from the blood loss exhaustion.

Grace's parents were staying for two weeks to help her and support her.

That made me feel better, knowing that Grace would be taken care of while she wasn't near me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I watched honey red hair being pulled back into a ponytail.

Grace had changed into jeans and a blouse and was now waiting for her parents.

"I wanted to thank you again."

I turned and looked at Grace.

"You don't have to keep saying that." I muttered.

"Yes, I do. You saved my life. I owe you." She said, her voice light.

"You owe me nothing."

Grace looked down and I stepped forward and pulled her in my arms.

Surprisingly she didn't tense up but hid her face in my neck.

It felt.…. Meant to be in a way.

Grace was perfect to me, with the way she was strong and even though she had her moments, I could take care of her.

I felt her tremble and I pulled her arms length.

"What is it Grace?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm not worth your time." With that she pulled away and grabbed her bags.

"Grace……," I watched dumbfounded but I snapped back into reality.

",Grace, hey Grace!"

I followed her out of the room.

I saw red hair and followed it.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me.

I saw tears streaming down her face.

I carefully put my hand on her face and wiped away the tears.

"You are not a waste of time. Not at all." I said firmly.

"Yes I am. I am not worth anyone's time anymore." She choked out.

I understood what she meant and, it was untrue.

"You think that because of what happened to you you're not worth anyone's time? What about everyone who loves you? Huh? Are we supposed to watch you fall apart?"

I watched her shake harder from sobs and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. That was harsh." I whispered while rubbing her back soothingly.

She shook her head into my neck.

"I know that you parents couldn't take having you fall apart again.,"

I breathed in; I would say it eventually.

",I know _I_ couldn't take you falling apart."

Grace looked up at me wearily and smiled.

"Thank you… for caring…..for everything."

"Hey, what did I tell you about telling me thank you?" I asked lightheartedly.

She smiled, bit her lip and leaned into me.

I continued my light caresses and heard a laugh.

I turned and saw Jane out the corner of my eye.

He had a look of nonchalance on his face but humor in his eyes.

Lisbon walked up next to him and saw Grace and I.

Her eyes averted but I saw a small smile playing at her lips also.

My eyes narrowed and I watched as Grace's parents rounded the corner.

Grace's father gave me the I-Knew-It look and his wife simply watched on with curiosity in her eyes.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and Grace looked up.

Her eyes widened and I saw light pink blush paint over her cheeks.

And she hid her face in my chest in embarrassment.

I laughed under my breath and pulled away slowly.

Grace's bags were next to her and I picked them up and shoved my way through everyone.

"My, what an embarrassing situation."

It was Jane's voice.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Footsteps pattered behind me and I saw Grace and her father and mother following after me.

I found Grace's father's car; it was easy to spot with its Arizona football magnet, and placed Grace's bags near it.

I turned to look at Grace who had her father's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"So……I'll see you in three days….."

Damn, why did things have to be so….._awkward_ between us?

Part of it was the watchful eyes of Grace's family and the fact that I was so in love with her.

She stepped forward and hugged me.

I stiffened; not expecting Grace to make a move even if it was so small.

My arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"See you." With that, Grace pulled away and walked around the car.

Thank ya for reading thus far!!!!! I love you but, I shall love you more if you click the pretty review button!!!!!!!!


	6. Little Things

**Ello my loves! Thank ya for reading as far as you have and, as I said, my mother has my laptop so heaven knows when chapters will be coming out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind. Nothing more…….**

Rigsby pov.

Chapter 6

Two days had dragged by slowly.

We had a case.

Our usual; cheating husband then an -oh -so ominous threat note to the wife who in turn ended up dead.

And, just as usual, Jane had the case wrapped up in just one glance around the scene.

But, what really was on my mind the whole time was Grace.

I hadn't heard from her since the day she left the hospital.

I wondered how she was, if she was in pain and if she thought of me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I heard a soft voice and light footsteps.

"Hey."

I turned and saw Grace standing near my desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"I'm going to work." She answered simply.

But, Grace still had a day of rest….

"Grace, you're still supposed to be at home. You're going to hurt yourself."

Why was she here a day early?

"I'll be fine. Just going to be doing paperwork." Grace whispered pulling a chair next to mine.

I shifted so I could watch her.

"Mind if I work here?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, no….," I sighed, ",Yeah, that's fine."

"Well, if you don't want me to I can----"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No; stay."

Grace nodded and sat back down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grace pov.

I came to work a day early. I was tired of my mother fussing over every little thing. I was an adult and even in this situation I should be strong.

But I was raped.

Knowing _that _made me weak.

What I needed was just for things to go back to normal. So that I could just live.

I walked over to his desk and saw him leaning over papers.

"Hey." I said as quietly as I could; I didn't wasn't Lisbon to know I was here. She would just send me home.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was quick; demanding.

"I'm going to work."

Rigsby paused and looked up at me, "Grace, you're still supposed to be at home. You're going to hurt yourself."

I heard concern and saw…..love?

I didn't know what that felt like.

I saw love in how people looked at their children, their spouses and sibling, but other than my family it had never been directed to me.

Especially by a man.

"I'll be fine. Just going to be doing paperwork."

That was all I planned to do.

I didn't feel like lading back in the hospital.

I pulled a chair next to his.

I felt….._safe _when I was around Rigsby.

He fidgeted and I spoke.

"Mind if I work here." I asked uneasily.

"Oh, no….," He breathed out ",Yeah, that's fine."

"Well, if you don't want me to I can----"

It hurt.

That he didn't want me even to be near him.

What was I thinking when I thought that he would want to be in my presence?

I felt a hand around my wrist.

"No; stay."

I nodded and sat.

"Don't _ever _think I don't want you around."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For hours we just sat in a comfortable silence while we did paperwork.

I felt secure being near him; out of harms way.

Something warm covered my hand that was on the desk.

I looked over and saw Rigsby writing one handed; his other hand was on mine.

I smiled and kept doing my work.

Yes, he did at least like me.

And it felt good to have some one care.

I heard a cough and saw Jane.

"What do you want?" Rigsby asked irritated.

"Lisbon said she wants to talk to Van Pelt."

Jane's voice sounded humored but his eyes were worried.

He knew the rule just as well as the rest of us; no office romances.

I stood and felt Rigsby's hand grip mine tighter.

I looked at him and he reluctantly let go.

What would happen?

Would Lisbon tell me that I was demoted or would it be a warning?

I knocked on the door to her office and heard a 'come in'.

I opened it slowly and saw Lisbon motion for me to sit.

I sat and she started.

"I know that you and Rigsby…..We all know Rigsby has a thing for you and…..,"

Lisbon didn't seem to know what to say.

",Just keep it out of my sight, okay? Because if I see nothing then there is nothing for me to report."

I felt a small smile cross my face.

"Thank you." I said biting my lip to keep from grinning like crazy.

I stood and walked to where Rigsby was still doing paperwork.

"What was that about?" He asked in a cautious voice.

He knew what it was about though.

"Us."

"Oh," He breathed deeply, "What did Lisbon say?"

"She said to let her not see anything that way she has nothing to report."

"Thank God."

There was a wush of breath that I had not known I was holding.

Rigsby tugged my hand out of lap and held it in his.

"Thank God." He repeated quieter than a whisper.

I smiled and looked down toward the ground.

Would I get used to this?

This closeness, this comfortable quiet?

In my heart I knew I would because, I loved him.

I loved Wayne Rigsby.

**Alright, there it is!!! Chapter 6!! So, what did you think? Thanks to AndromedaMarine, kathiann, Eve215 and many, MANY more who have supported this story. I love you guys!!!!**

**Important!!!!**

**In the story, Lisbon does know that there is something going on between Rigsby and Van Pelt but, she's breaking the rules and saying that as long as it is out of her sight then they can date. **

**I know, I know; Lisbon often obeys the CBI rules but that would make it a whole lot harder to write!!!**


	7. I don't want you to leave me

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my God-given talent (if you think I have one)**

Rigsby pov.

Chapter 7

One week has passed since Lisbon had talked to Grace.

I wasn't pushing her into anything and our relationship was still very professional.

Jane called us 'painful to watch'.

Why was that?

Was it because neither Grace nor I made any moves?

Was it because he knew I was madly in love with her and yet I said nothing?

Or was it both?

You could see that something was going on between Jane and Lisbon.

They would stare absently when the other was elsewhere. Small smiles would cross Jane's face when Lisbon was near and she seemed less irritated by him.

But there was no progress between them either.

Jane was still mourning his daughter and wife's deaths. And, Lisbon didn't seem like she would be the first to say anything.

I heard a muffled cough and looked over to Grace's desk.

She had been coughing for a few days and I told her to go to a doctor.

She said she was fine and that she was sick of doctors.

But I knew something was off.

I rose silently and stood behind her chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

I should've told her to stay home and rest.

"I'm fine."

Grace's voice was thick, as if she had just woken.

My hand moved to her forehead.

"Damn!"

She was warm, deathly warm.

"Grace, you have a fever." I told her sternly.

She looked up to me with tired eyes and a sweat-sheathed face.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

Grace nodded and stood slowly.

My arms reached out and kept her from falling.

With my keys in pocket, I took Grace out into the parking lot and let her in the passenger seat.

I knew where she lived and I headed toward there

Her parents would want to try to take care of her. Their last resort would be to take her to the hospital.

The coughing continued as I drove.

I was worried about Grace; could she have an infection from the surgery?

One of my hands left the steering wheel and I put it on Grace's cheek.

Her whole face was burning.

"Grace you should've told me." I said.

Even though it seemed like I was treating her like a child, I loved her.

The car slid into a parking space close to the apartment building.

I unbuckled, opened the door and made my way around the car to the passenger side where Grace was.

"Come on." I said quietly as I guided her into the building.

A light wind blew and the air smelled of sand as I opened the lobby door.

"What room are you in?" I asked.

"204."

Grace's voice was no higher than a whisper.

204 was on the first floor; good.

"Got your keys?"

Grace dug into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"The medium key." She muttered.

I stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it.

The door opened slowly and I walked in with one of my arms wrapped around Grace.

I heard feet pad into the hallway and a gasp was heard.

"Rick, come here!"

It was Grace's mother's voice who beckoned her father.

He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Grace."

I kept my arm around her even as she sat; I _couldn't _let go.

It felt like if I did, something terrible would happen and Grace would be out of my reach forever.

Grace's father laid her down on the couch and ran to get water.

"Sweetie, should we take you to the hospital?"

Grace's mother was anxiously stroking her daughters face.

"N---no I think I-I'm f-fine."

"Drink this Grace. Then we are going to the hospital." Her father's voice left no room for negotiation.

Water droplets slipped down her fingers as she drank the cold water thirstily.

I watched Grace's eye lids fall closed and her chest rise with a deep breath.

"I'm so tired…."

Grace's voice was low and thick.

Grace's mother looked at her husband then to me in worry.

"Grace, we're going to take you to the hospital." I said.

I didn't want anything to happen to her and, this could possibly prevent anything.

Grace groaned, not wanting to go back.

I leaned down and wrapped my arm around her waist and the other her shoulder.

Her head lay against my shoulder as I carried her out.

Grace's mother and father followed quickly behind me.

I walked to my car and once again buckled Grace into the passenger seat.

I had never been one to pray, I grew up with an abusive father and a dying mother. She always told me that no matter what God would watch over me.

Now, I was praying.

I wanted Grace..._my _Grace to be fine, for everything to go without a hitch.

But somehow I knew something would go wrong, the question was,

How bad?

**Ooooooh, a sort of cliffy!!!! Well, review and tell moi what you think and I shall love you lots!!!!**

**I have a few things up my sleeve to hit Grace with so, don't expect things to get easier for her or Rigsby!!!**

**I feel evil…………..**

**-Vous Amouir Pasts-Hormony2**


	8. Almosts and Truths

**Ello readers!!! Ya'll know I own nothing but these words!!!! And, if you reviewed my last couple of chapters then, thanks………but if you didn't…………I still love ya for reading as far as you have.**

**AndromedaMarine, kathiann and Eve215 I love you guys!!!!**

**Restated disclaimer: Own nothing…….wish I did but I don't………**

Chapter 8

Van Pelt pov.

I felt sluggish… so tired…..

But I didn't say anything I didn't want to worry Rigsby or anyone else.

The little voice in the back of my head said 'something's wrong……very wrong'.

That terrified me; what was wrong with me now?

But I had long since put my trust in my Lord to keep me safe.

I coughed once again and felt my lungs groan in pain.

This was happening too often ever since I was….._raped_……..

Random coughing, loss of appetite and aching muscles.

I told no one of my bouts.

I heard footsteps and a voice ask me a if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I said.

But even my voice said I wasn't.

A cool hand touched my forehead.

"Damn!"

I didn't think I was that warm, but when Rigsby's hand felt _cold,_ there was obviously something wrong.

"Grace, you have a fever."

A fever.

Great.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

Rigsby was worried now, that much was evident from his voice.

I nodded; maybe going home was a good idea.

I stumbled as I stepped and arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to Rigsby.

I slid into his car and felt a buckle tighten around me.

The car started and silence dominated.

Was Rigsby mad at me for not telling him?

I just wanted for him not to be worried.

I had already burdened him and so many others with my needs.

I felt myself cough and my shoulders and chest ached.

A hand was on my cheek; stroking my face lightly.

"Grace, you should've told me."

That was what I expected somehow.

Deep down, some part of me said 'He really does care.'

But I still felt like an useless liability.

The car slowed and I heard buckles unclasp.

"Come on."

Rigsby's voice was soft, kind…….loving…..

I heard the car door slam shut and saw my apartment building.

We entered and Rigsby asked me what room I was.

"204." I answered.

My voice was light; like I had had a bad cold.

"Got your keys?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keychain with all my keys on it.

I heard Rigsby fumble through them, not knowing which one it was.

"The medium key."

Man my voice sounded terrible.

My door creaked open and Rigsby guided me into my hallway.

I saw my mom come walking towards us with a shocked look on her face.

"Rick, come here!"

My mom called my father and he moved to my side in an instant.

I sat on my couch and still felt Rigsby's arm around me.

The contact between he and I made me feel _wanted _and _needed_.

My father's footsteps were heard as he padded into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, should we take you to the hospital?"

Cool fingers stroked my face and I felt a ring lightly scrape my skin; it was my mom's hand.

"N---no I think I-I'm f-fine."

Everything I did said I was _not _fine.

"Drink this Grace. Then we're going to the hospital."

My father's voice sound as it did when I was a child and I didn't want to do something; assertive.

Water ran down my fingers as I drank greedily.

I didn't know how thirsty I was.

My eyes slipped closed and I breathed deeply.

"I'm so tired…."

It was the truth, I felt like I could sleep for years and never wake up.

I knew there was a silent exchange of worried glances between everyone in the room.

"Grace, we're going to take you to the hospital."

That was Rigsby's voice.

I groaned; I didn't want to get up.

Arms slid around me and I knew who's they were.

I felt safe, even with knowing that I was going back to the hospital.

And, at some time, I fell out of consciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rigsby pov.

I sat by her bedside and once again watched her labored breaths.

Hours ago nurses had taken more blood and said they were going to test it for numerous diseases.

Grace's eyes were closed and she looked the most peaceful that I had ever seen her.

I heard voices but I didn't bother responding to them.

"My dad told me what you did for Grace. Thank you."

My head snapped up and I saw a young man with brown red hair and soft eyes.

"I'm Grace's brother, Alex."

The man stuck out his hand and I looked at him critically.

But I shook his hand and watched as Alex pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Grace was always the baby of the family. When I was younger I resented the fact that my dad paid more attention to her than me. But when she was sixteen and we moved, I realized how _vulnerable _she really was."

Alex looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Now it all happened again. Just this time the scum got what he wanted."

I watched as Alex's hand moved to touch Grace's face.

There was love in his eyes but sadness on his face.

"Yeah."

That was all I could say?

After everything, I could say 'Yeah.'?

"You're going to take care of her, aren't you?"

That question caught me off guard.

This family seemed to know everything.

It was like having a bunch of Jane's around reading you.

"Uhmmmmmmm. Yes……..?…."

"You love her. You saved her; I know you will."

"I do and I will."

That was all true, I would do whatever it took to keep Grace safe.

"Just make sure she gets everything she needs. That's all I ever wanted for my baby sister." Alex said with a smile on his lips.

"You guys really love her don't you?"

That was a stupid question. Of course they did.

Alex breathed in deeply: "Grace helped us all through hard times with her loving spirit. I remember when I lost my first wife, she sat and let me talk for hours on end without moving. And when we were younger, Grace dreamed about being a child specialist with mentally ill."

Alex shook his head and a nostalgic look crossed his face.

"She was just the angel of the family. But once we moved, she changed directions toward criminal investigation. Our father was terrified when he heard his Grace was going to be a cop."

Alex laughed and I imagined Grace telling her father that she was going to be chasing down delinquents.

A knock at the door caught the both of ours attention.

A young nurse stood in the doorway with a blank expression on her face, "Excuse me, the doctor would like to go over some things on the papers with Ms. Van Pelt's family."

Alex and I exchanged worried glances.

"I'll get my parents."

That was all Alex said as he slipped out the door and walked around the corner.

The nurse placed the papers on the desk and her expression changed from vacant to a downcast grimace.

Something was wrong.

The old ache was back, the one that told me something was off.

I heard a cough and turned to look at Grace.

"Hey." I called lightly.

Her head snapped in the direction of my voice.

"Hey." She said.

Her voice sounded a bit better but her skin was still a washed-out ashen color.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I crossed the room back towards her.

I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could but I know she saw my worry.

"Fine I guess."

Footsteps rang through the hallway and I saw Grace's father in front of everyone else as he lead them in the room.

Grace's face lit up when she saw Alex and he smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

The doctor walked in and picked up her papers.

She looked at each of us and then to Grace who frowned at the doctor's intense gaze.

"It seems that from the blood test, we found out two very important things."

I looked down at Grace who now had a caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You seem to have a non-recurring kind of hepatitis B. Most likely the virus will be out f your system in a month or two."

Grace's chest rose and fell with her deep breaths and she nodded for the doctor to go on.

"The other topic I would like to talk with you about privately."

The doctor looked to everyone in the room except for Grace to leave.

Grace's father put hand on his son's shoulder and guided his wife and himself out of the room.

I gave Grace a reluctant gaze and exited the room also.

In the pit of my stomach, I knew what was to come.

**Ohhhhhhh!!! I am SO evil……*cries*…….So, what is to come???? Hmmmm??? **

**Review to me what you think is 'to come' **

**Kay? **

**I love you guys SO much!!!! Thanks for all the support and I hope it keeps coming!**

**-Pasts-Hormony2 **


	9. Ends Will Begin MoreForevers

**THIS IS THE EPIC CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Love you my readers!**

**Ze usual: I own nothing…..nothing at all…….**

**Oh, by the way, the song in **_**italics **_**is by Fireflight called 'Wrapped in Your Arms' **

Chapter 9

Grace pov.

_Is this the whole picture or is it just the start? _

_Is this the way you love me, you capturing my heart?_

I watched Wayne leave with a unenthusiastic look on his face.

Did he already know what was wrong with me? Was it bad, was that why he barely said anything to me?

The doctor shifted and sat where my brother had been moments ago. She breathed deeply as if this affected her.

"We found hormones in your blood that are saying that you are pregnant."

I closed my eyes and bit on my lip.

_I used to try and walk alone, but I've begun to grow _

_And when you tell me just to rest I'm finally letting;_

Pregnant?

I was a criminal investigator.

A single cop.

Pregnant.

_I let go_

I breathed in deeply and nodded to myself.

What did I expect?

I _had _been raped.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you privately was because I wanted to know your choice."

The doctor's words cut deep even if she didn't know it.

Even if this child (yes child) was made because of an evil man, it was still an innocent baby.

"I-----"

"I'll give you some time."

With that the doctor left the room.

I felt warm tears stream down my face and heard murmurs outside my door.

Arms wrapped around me and held me tightly.

_And I'm here to stay_

I knew who it was and I hid my face in their chest and sobbed silently.

_Nothing can separate us_

I wasn't crying because I had such a hard choice to make, no, I was crying for all the people who went through what I had and killed the helpless child.

_And I know I'm okay_

But part of my tears were self pitying. I couldn't, no _wouldn't _kill this baby, that much I was sure of, but how would I raise a child on my own?

_You cradle me gently wrapped in your arms_

"Everyone will be there for you. I will, your parents, Alex, everyone." His voice soothed me and I knew his words were true.

……_..I'm home……._

His arms pulled me tighter to him and I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"And if you decide that you want to give it up, then we will all be right there with you."

I felt hands stroke my hair and I felt…….._strong_, like I could do this.

But that was I thought now.

What about a few weeks from now?

_I'm seeing so much clearer_

_Looking through your eyes_

Would I be able to wake with a smile on my face as I have for so long?

I doubt that.

Wayne's arms pulled me back and his eyes studied my face.

I wanted…. I didn't know what I wanted.

"Please?"

I didn't know what I was asking for.

But, somehow, Wayne knew.

_I couldn't find a safer place_

_Even if I tried_

Lips were on mine and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Yes, this was what I wanted; needed.

If I needed help with my future, Wayne would help me as would my family.

I knew that.

_All the times I've needed you_

_You've never left my side_

I pulled back and looked up at him.

"If I said……I wanted to keep this child, what would you say?" I asked.

I _wanted_ Wayne's approval over all this.

I also knew I wanted him to be with me.

But, I was trying not to get too ahead of myself.

"I'd say I'm with you for that choice. I'll do everything I can for you….the both of you." Wayne's voice was sincere and his eyes filled with love.

_I'm clinging to your every word _

_Don't ever let me go….._

I felt new tears spill over.

Shoot.

Why did this man have to be so…_perfect_……

I leaned up and kissed him.

I loved him and I _knew _he loved me.

_Don't let go…._

We pulled away, gasping for air.

His hands that were tangled in my hair moved to cup my cheek.

"Sleep."

I nodded and sunk lower into the sheets.

I knew that I could do this, have this child and live happily even after all the pain.

Fingers stroked my face, soothing me into the deepest sleep I've had in a long time.

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm okay_

_You cradle me gently wrapped in your arms _

……_I'm home………_

_Yes I'm home……………._

**THE END**

**Ello readers!!! I did say epic, didn't I? I am planning a sequel. (Duh!) I'm not sure of the name yet. (I'll have a class vote during lunch) Please keep reading!!!!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON!!!!! **

**Pasts-Hormony2**


	10. Preview for Sequel

_**Hello, this is a preview for the sequel!!!! Read it please!!!**_

_**Rigsby pov.**_

_Four weeks._

_That's how long it's been since I found out the love of my life was pregnant._

_Because of rape._

_I remember watching her fall apart in my arms as she asked me what I would think if she kept the child. _

_I knew Grace wouldn't abort the baby; she was too devout in her religion to even consider it._

_And later, Grace told me that she wouldn't be able to take going through nine months of caring for the child then to just hand it off to someone else. _

_If she were to give the child up for adoption everyone who knew her and loved her would slowly watch her die. _

_**Van Pelt pov.**_

_I knew I would love the first time soon. _

_Once I found him, a new chapter unfolded and my life really _started.

**Overall**

Love, a child, problems and so much more fills the lives of those who are in this story.

**Pretty please read!!**


End file.
